Liernais (english version)
by lunoire22
Summary: Hey guys! Here's a story a friend gave me, which he got from another one... so I can't tell who the authors are. He and I always debate on what really happened in the story. Any theory to share, people? In any case, just enjoy ! And as indicated in the title, sorry for the translation mistakes if you find any ;)
1. Call for witnesses

**LIERNAIS :**

**Call for witnesses from Saulieu after the kidnapping of a girl by a recidivist rapist**

On Monday around 8:30 p.m., Layla, age 6, has been kidnapped by 48-year-old man wanted by police as she was standing in front of the café owned by her parents, Nadine and Mehdi.

As she was going outside of the establishment to smoke a cigarette, a customer alerted the tenants after she saw a man take the child in his arm and climb a wall to run away with her.

Both of them then ran after him until they saw him take their daughter by force into his car, a brown Renault Express.

Her kidnapper was recognized by the gendarmes as David Fernandez, a serial rapist who's been imprisoned for 24 years and has been released on probation four months ago.

In 1989, he had already been sentenced to life imprisonment -with a minimum of 21 years in custody- in Pau, after he had raped seven children between 1985 and 1987 in Biarritz and Paris.

At the time of his first conviction, the pedophile had created an unprecedented psychosis of fear throughout the city. He had also been surnamed "the Spider" due to his arms that are about 6 centimeters longer than the average. It was also due to his way of entering in the apartments of his victims at night without breaking the locks of any door by climbing on the building façades.

The suspect is 6'3'' tall, bald, has grey eyes and wears sunglasses. His victim is 3'2'' tall, has curly short black hair and brown eyes. At the time of their disappearance, the man was wearing blue jeans, a black sweater, a brown jacket and black shoes. The girl was wearing a pink overall, a pink-stripped purple tee-shirt and white Nike sneakers with a black logo of the brand on it.

The man, considered as a "predator" is "extremely dangerous". The gendarmerie services call for witnesses everywhere.

To anyone with information that may further the investigation, please contact local brigades of gendarmerie of Saulieu at .91.


	2. Resumes

Miss Catherine PESCAR

Born on March 25th 1990

25, rue Danton

21210 SAULIEU

Tél : 06 71 21 22 90

Training

November 2010 - FebRuary 2011: SCHOOL OF COUNSELLORs-VolUNTEERS GENDARMES IN TULLE.

JuNE 2008- BacHELOR IN SOCIAL ECONOMICS

Experience

2008 - TODAY: Territorial AutonomOUS BRIGADE OF saulieu (21210). Learning of savoir-faires and savoir-etre of gendarme at contact and services of the population. Rank of SERGEANT

September 2008 - November 2008: WAITER in RESTAURANT MEZZO DI PASTA IN MARSEILLE LA VALENTINE (13011). PREPARATION OF THE FOOD AND ORDERS FOR THE DAY.

OctobeR 2007 - MaY 2008: MULTi-SKILLED TEAM MEMBER IN MACDONALD RESTAURANT IN PLAN DE CAMPAGNE (13170). ASSEMBLY LINE CONCEPTION OF SANDWICHES. LEARNING STRICTS RULES OF HYGIENE.

JunE 2007 - AUGuSt 2007: GROOM AT EQUESTRIAN CENTER LE SEBANNY IN château-NEUF LES MARTIGUES (13220). REGULAR MAINTENANCE OF THE EQUIPMENT AND HORSES.

Key competences

MaSTERY OF COMPUTER PROGRAM (LRPGN-IC REPULSAR - ATHENA…) AND WORD-PROCESSING PROGRAMS OPEN OFFICE. SPECIFIC KNOWLEDGE OF THE WORK AS A CONSELLOR-VOLUNTEER GENDARMe

Languages

ENGLISH (READ - WRITTEN - SPOKEN) SPANISH (READ)

Hobbies

LicenceD club Aikido Musculation PraCtiCE OF equitation (GaLlop 5)

Mister Marc Delenrs  
115 rue Danton  
21210 Saulieu  
France

Current situation:  
Current activity sector: National Gendarmerie  
Company size : +1000 employees  
Current function: Gendarme  
Number of years at this position: +15 years  
Number of people under my orders: 6 to 10 people  
Annual salary: 24000.00 EUR  
Experience in total: + 15 years  
Availability : Immediate availability

Training:  
Last graduation with diploma : Bac+1  
Last diploma : Continuing function in National Gendarmerie  
Current educational qualification: Bac+1

Mobility :  
nc

Programs / Software / Mastered methods  
Word-processing programs and multiple software in Gendarmerie based on public software.

Driving licence, LP, special vehicles  
Car licence

Languages  
English : Advanced  
Car licence + vehicle  
52 years old, divorced, 2 children

**COMPETENCES** : Application of legal codes currently in force (Penal, Penal Procedure, Road, Work, Environment, Insurance, Fraud, etc.)

Investigator specialized in intelligence and judicial investigation,

Training in Public order (State of crisis)

Trainer in road safety in public school,

Analyze of « phenomenon » in crimes and misdemeanors,

Training in illegal entry and stay, forgery (Prefectoral)

Writing of different investigative acts,

Mastery of computer programs,

Analyze and resolution of situations of conflicts

Public relations, application of Reception charter,

Pratice of Procedural Technique,

English written and fluently spoken

**PROFESSIONAL EXPERIENCES: **2013 -2014: Territorial Brigade of Gendarmerie of SAULIEU (21)

2002 -2010 Departmental Brigade of Intelligence and Judicial Investigations of ROUEN (76)

1993 -2002 Territorial Brigade of Gendarmerie of REBAIS (77)

1990 - 1992 SUGE Brigade Agent of Paris St Lazare (Railway Police)

**TRAININGS** 2002 Technical service of judicial researches and documentation in ROSNY SOUS BOIS (93) (Specialized investigator)

1992 School for non-commissioned officers of LE MANS (72)

1989 Training centre of auxiliary constables of TULLE (19)

**Diplomas**: - Technical certification NATIONAL GENDARMERIE – Means of preventive first aid, - Certification of technical judicial analyze

**Plus**: First Aid Training/ Silver medal of National Defense

**Hobbies**: Various collections, general culture -football, swimming, tennis, table tennis, hand-ball, basket-ball, self-defense.


	3. Polemic

Spider case polemic: one of the investigators suspected

A source close to the matter revealed on Tuesday that one of the gendarmes mandated to investigate on little Layla's kidnapping was himself accused of sexual abuse on a 15-year-old minor four years ago.

At the time, although the accusations had revealed to be false, the case had made headlines and almost cost then 45-year-old gendarme his career. As it resurfaced with the Spider case, some people expressed concerns to the gendarmerie of Saulieu. Command chief warrant officer, who supported said gendarme at the time of his custody, declared:

« Many of those whose complain today forget that this man's record has been cleansed. We are talking about an agent with exemplary attitude, who applies ethical standards and whose capacities of analyze are crucial to the team. It is indecent to form amalgams with this case of the past and does not help the agents in charge of today's case in any way.

The former accused did not wish to leave any comment. No new line of investigation regarding the disappearance of the child and her kidnapper, both missing since yesterday night.


	4. Article from Liernais

Saulieu: searched pedophile found dead in Liernais. His victim still missing.

6 year-old Layla's kidnapper was found dead today in Liernais, a village a few kilometers from Saulieu where the kidnapping took place. Multi-recidivist pedophile David Fernandez's (a.k.a The Spider) body was discovered at the local Maison Familiale Rurale by the brigade of Liernais.

« A horrendous, barbarous crime scene »

It was with these words that prosecutor of Saulieu Danièle Merrat described the discovery of the body:

_"__The man's neck was broken, his skull cracked and his bones fractured in multiple places. It seems he has been violently assaulted and tortured by one or several people who ambushed him. His assaulters used such strength in the process his body is almost totally disarticulated. We're talking about a horrendous, barbarous crime scene."_

The question is, however, where the authors of the facts are now and if their disappearance is connected with Layla's. _"__For now, medico-legal expertise and DNA tests didn't give a track regarding the identity of the killers. It is still too soon to affirm or invalidate the theory of a second kidnapping." M. Delenrs, one of the investigators, outlined. _

A broken camera found next to the body. The pedophile intended to film his crime.

A theory is now established among the investigators. According to them, Fernandez led the little girl in the locals of the school with the intention of staging and filming the rape before he was interrupted by the arrival of his murderers. The experts are still trying to extract images from the chip inside the broken camera found next to him in hopes of identifying his assailants. They say the restoration of the chip might take a few days before furthering the investigation.

_"__This investigation will not end before the author –or authors- of the facts is -or are-identified, arrested and punished."_ M. Delenrs affirmed. The investigators also expressed their _"solidarity"_ with Layla's family regarding their _"unimaginable worry"_ and whose child is still reported missing since the discovery of the body of her kidnapper.

All brigades investigators of Saulieu and Liernais have been mobilized exclusively for the case. In order to centralize all useful information, please call 04. 93. 40. 91. 91.


	5. First part if the video

**_Description of the readable part the video_**_: _

_The scene was filmed from the entrance of the workshop where the body was discovered. The camera was set on a chair, or any other small piece of furniture. The __sound_ _is inaudible. _

_In the further right corner of the empty workshop, the girl is standing still with her back to the camera. The man walks away from the camera towards the girl until he is a meter away from her. He extends his arm to her. She turns and screams. The video stops there._


	6. Autopsy report

**Post-mortem examination and report:**

**The conclusions of the forensic medical expert report multiple lesions:**

**\- On the skull, with cracking of the parietal bone and leak of the parietal lobe, reaching the ****meninges.**

**-On the left retro auricular region, a 2.5-cm vertically and 1-cm horizontally excoriation, surmounted by a 5 cm bruise. **

**-Left outer ear shows a 1-cm diameter tear at the joint.**

**-On the face, multiple bruises. ****The whole right hemi-front above the eyebrow is the site of linear skin lacerations. **

**The right zygomatic is split along 8 cm horizontally and 2 mm vertically. **

**Behind that zone, presence of skin scratches, starting at the right mandibular along 5 cm vertically and 2 cm horizontally. **

**-Under the right mandibular angle, extending on the anterior aspect of the neck, a 3 cm and 1.5 cm dot shaped wound.**

**Under the right half of the chin pad, 1.5 cm large and 0.5 long excoriation. **

**Under the left side of the upper lip, regarding interdental space of teeth 28 and 29, 3 cm deep fracture of the mandible, swelling the whole upper lip **

**On the right side of the upper lip, 2 cm long et 0.5 cm large bruise above the teeth 11, 12 et 21. **

**-Clear fracture of the cervicals.**

**-On the arms, multiple fractures with bruises.**

**-Broken humerus in multiple places, twisted elbow, 4 cm and 1.5 cm bruise. **

-** Dislocated shoulder. Crushed left radius and cubitus. Multiple excoriations between 0.5 And 0.3 cm of diameter on the metacarpophalangeal articulations.**

**-On the thorax, fractures of the 4th and 5th ribs surronded by a 3.5 cm bruise that is developped especially above the lesion. **

**Cracking of the 6th ribs. Wound on half of the chest which provoked a lesion on the left and right ventricles of the heart.**

**On the anterior part of the skin level, aside from the traumatic lesion, 1.5 cm long internal contusion surrounded by a bruise of 1.8 cm in diameter.**


	7. First statement

**RECORDING OF NICOLAS, DAMIEN AND LUC'S STATEMENTS:**

_Since the testimonies were all almost identical, I took the liberty to only translate the longest of the three: _

AGENT: Where was your first encounter with agents Pescar and Delenrs?

NICOLAS: In our street. They were busy talking with the old bum. We don't know his name but he is know in the neighborhood. We watched them from our window.

AGENT: Do you know what they were talking about with the bum?

NICOLAS : Yeah, they were talking about the kidnapping of the girl. And most of all… which one was the man, Pescar or Delenrs?

AGENT : Mister Delenrs.

NICOLAS : Yeah. He would keep waving her photo under the old man's nose to make him react. But we know him. He's an old drunk who says everything he thinks and never shuts up. We kept laughing at the window because the harder the guy would try to make him talk, the more bullshit the bum would say to him. Even the young female cop had a hard time not laughing.

AGENT: Do you think it's funny?

NICOLAS: No. Sorry. Then, when the other cop, Miss Pescar, went closer to him, he took her hands in his. He gave her a very serious look and he went: "Oh, you're blessed! He's protecting you! Blessed! Blessed!" or something like that. We never saw him do that. Then he tried to kiss her hands but the… Miss Pescar withdrew them and stepped back. M. Delenrs yelled at the old man pretty badly. But he just curled up and kept going: "Blessed, Blessed…"

AGENT : Do you know what he meant?

NICOLAS: No. I was hoping you'd know.

AGENT: So they both came to see you afterwards?

NICOLAS: Yeah. We first talked to them through the window and then they rang at our door.

AGENT: What did you talk about when you were at the window?

NICOLAS: We asked them if Miss Pescar was okay.

AGENT: Was something wrong with her?

NICOLAS: No. She just looked very upset by the fact that the old man had touched her.

AGENT: And when they came in, what did they ask you about?

NICOLAS: They asked questions about the girl, about the village.

AGENT: And what did you answer?

NICOLAS: We said we hadn't seen her. We never did. And we were disgusted by the fact that our village was used as a hideout for a pedophile. We were just there for the week-end. This is the house of one of our parents and they gave us the keys. Aside from the "playthrough" _(in English in the original version)_ we were recording, we were also supposed to shoot a short horror film in the forest next to the village.

AGENT: What did you say you were doing? I didn't understand.

NICOLAS: We were recording a playthrough.

AGENT: A what?

NICOLAS: A playthrough. It's when you play a horror game while recording it and then, you put it on Youtube.

AGENT : And then?

NICOLAS: Then, I said we were supposed to shoot a short horror film.

AGENT: Was it on the "Slaughterman" _(ditto)_?

NICOLAS: The Slenderman_ (ditto)_. How do you know?

AGENT: Doesn't matter. It's a game, right?

NICOLAS: Yeah. Everyone on the internet knows that game. We're fans. We got a Youtube channel and make videos about it. We play on the edition of 2012, even though it's old now compared other Youtubers' playthrough. M. Delenrs made the same face as you, he was bored out of his mind. You could tell he wanted to leave because we had nothing to say to him. But Miss Pescar wanted to keep asking us questions. There was an argument between the two of them.

AGENT: And what were they saying?

NICOLAS: I can't remember.

AGENT : You must.

NICOLAS: In any case, I remember the old cop was a shithead and it was much easier for us to get along with the young cop. _(pause)_ Sorry. In the end, Miss Pescar stayed and the other one left. We tried to answer her questions but since we really had nothing more to say, we ended up talking more about the Slenderman. She didn't look in a hurry to leave. She asked us if she could give it a try and, finally, we recorded the playthrough with her.


	8. Playthrough

[Description of the final video, withdrawn by the user. Title screen of the game _Slender The Eight Pages _:

NICOLAS: Hello everybody, welcome on […]. I am […].

DAMIEN: Hi, it's […]

LUC: And […]!

NICOLAS: And today is a very special video for two reasons; the first reason is that the game we're testing for you today is…

NICOLAS, DAMIEN et LUC : _Slender The Eight Pages_ !

N: There, worst synch of the world, thank you guys. _(laughs)_ The other reason is that, today, we're having a surprise guest whose name we can't tell because…

D: We didn't have the time to find her a cool name!

N: Yeah, that's it.

CATHERINE: Nice to meet you, everybody!

N: So today, the rule is that we're each gonna play a game and see who goes the farthest. Especially since… can we say that you…?

C: I'm a gendarme.

N: There, she said it! Ok, here we go. _(He starts a game, forest)_ Who's first? If I may, I suggest we start with our surprise-guest, just so we can see if your training gave you better reflexes than us.

C: _(__laughs__)_ Ok, sure!

_(They switch places at the microphone)_

N: Ok, so you move with (W, A, S, D).

C: Ok. _(She makes her character move forward)_

N: Control-key to sprint.

L: And if you sprint too much, you can't run anymore for one minute.

N: Let her discover!

C: Ok. _(She makes her avatar sprint)_ And do I have a weapon to defend myself?

D: No, you don't have anything.

L: Nothing.

C: You serious? What kind of game is this in which you're chased by a monster and you don't even have a gun? Where should I go now? _(after a few seconds, she walks to a tree, a drawing is fixed on it) _

D: You must click on it.

C: And what does it do? _(She clicks and reads :)_ _« HELP ME »_

D: There you go, now you must find the 7 others.

N: Basically, the goal is to get them all. It increases in difficulty each time we get one because Slenderman is chasing us.

C: So the game stops when have all of them?

L, N, D: Exactly!

C: Ok.

_(She keeps moving, a dissonant piano note) _

C: What is it? What is it?

L: He's there!

_(The camera is buzzing) _

N: He's behind you!

C: Where?

_(the camera is buzzing louder)_

L: No! Don't turn around!

N: If you turn around, he gets closer!

C: I don't see him!

D: Run, run!

_(They scream, the Slenderman is facing Catherine, the camera gets blurry. __They scream. Game over.)_

C: _(silence)_ Son of a…

_(They laugh.)_

N: Well, that's it, that was probably the shortest Let's play of this game ever. Thanks for watching!

L: And no, the lady's training didn't help much.

C: Alright, alright, we got it! In real life, I'd have just needed one aikido move to subdue that creeper.

N: Ok, who's next?

D: Me!

L : _(he seems to talk to C.)_ Hey, you okay?

C: Yeah, yeah. _(Pause)_ This game sucks.

_(The game starts all over again with D. The rest hasn't been translated.) _


	9. First statement, end

AGENT: Did she look mad?

NICOLAS: Yeah. She wanted to look live everything's cool but you could tell she was pissed-off. I think she had been as scared as us but just didn't want to show it.

AGENT: And then?

NICOLAS: Then, her boss arrived. He, too, looked pissed-off by the fact that she was still there. They screamed at each other and he showed her a picture in his camera. They didn't show it to us but when Miss Pescar looked at it, the change was instant. They both left without a word and we didn't see them anymore afterwards.

AGENT: Do you know what it is that got her attention on the picture?

NICOLAS: No, I told you. I'd never seen it before.


	10. Photograph

_Description of said photo__: The photo was taken at the entrance of the parc of Morvan. A dirt track. On the track, fresh traces of soles of children's shoes. In the background near the trees, a red circle has been traced with a pen. The silhouette of a tall man is visible. _


	11. Delenrs' video

_Video that was accidentally taken by M. Delenrs__. In the forest. The camera is hanging on ' chest, so the two people walking side by side are invisible. Audio transcription: _

DELENRS: Look for traces.

PESCAR: I know. I know how to do my job.

DELENRS: I'm not so sure.

_(pause)_

PESCAR: What do you mean? I stayed with them for barely ten minutes! Even less, five!

DELENRS: There's a little kid lost in the wild.

PESCAR: Sorry, it won't happen again.

_(pause) _

PESCAR: _She sings._

DELENRS: What the hell are you doing?

PESCAR: Forests spook me. I do this to reassure myself. You don't mind, do you?

DELENRS: How old are you? Fine, do what you want.

_(silence, she hums)_

DELENRS: I have no news of the film. I'm waiting for the lab to call me back.

_(silence) _

PESCAR: It's great that the chief defended you. These fucking journalists better not bother us.

DELENRS: He got me.

_(pause) _

PESCAR: Why? You didn't do anything. You didn't… Right? You listening? The case, you didn't…

DELENRS: Don't tell me you're gonna go there too.

PESCAR: I won't. Sorry. _(calling from afar)_ Look what I found!

_(Delenrs goes on the right. A photo of a child is hanging on a branch) _

PESCAR: Take a picture of it.

DELENRS: How does it work?

PESCAR: Wait, you're on video!

DELENRS: What? Shit! How long has it been filming?

PESCAR: Don't worry, it can be deleted. I'm calling the others. Take the picture. We must show them.

_Description of the photo:__a poster for the search of a missing child that has been dirtied by rainwater with the portrait of a 8-to-11-year-old blond boy with brown eyes, smiling at the camera. Text: "VINCENT MOUZIN, BORN ON AUGUST 8, 1977 – DISAPPEARED IN JULY 2, 1995 IN LIERNAIS (21)" Above it, in capital black letter: "HELP". _

DELENRS: I can't.

PESCAR: No signal. We're too far. Fuck. Will you take the picture already?

DELENRS: I can't.

PESCAR: Press the button! I'll do it.

_(she takes the camera from him. __It turns towards the ground and M. Delenrs' shoes) _

DELENRS: It's blurred, it keeps blinking. Catherine? Maybe it's the batteries. Cathie? You're okay?

PESCAR: Yeah. No, I don't know. Forget it. Just let me take the poster and let's go, please. Now. Come on! Let's go!

_The camera is turned off. End of the video. _


	12. Second statement

_Statement by Miss Sonia Delenrs:_

SONIA: I know what you're thinking. You think my brother tried to take advantage of the girl before it went wrong. Don't you?

AGENT: We're just trying to figure out what happened, miss.

SONIA: What do you think? You think it's easy to hear all that crap about my brother? Have all his life and mine revealed? With all the old family stories brought back for everyone to see? Have his ex interrogated? His kids? Being presented as "the sister of the pedophile cop"?

AGENT: Sit down, stay calm. Do you want a glass of water?

SONIA: No, thank you. I know my brother is innocent, whatever they say. This case completely destroyed him. He wasn't the same anymore. His wife asked for divorce and his sons didn't want to see him anymore. Did you know that?

AGENT: We know, miss.

SONIA: Of course, you knew! He had isolated himself. He wouldn't trust anybody anymore, except me. Barely.

AGENT: He'd often call you.

SONIA: Yes.

AGENT: What would you talk about?

SONIA: He'd ask about me and his nieces. He'd talk about him whenever I asked about him. He'd talk about his chief and Catherine.

AGENT: What did he talk to you about in his last calls?

SONIA: He wouldn't give me many details about the case. Most of the time, he wanted to complain about Catherine. There was a time where they'd taken a walk in the woods to take pictures. The next day, she didn't want to go back because she had a big headache, she said. The truth is, she was afraid.

AGENT: Did M. Delenrs complain about headaches too?

SONIA: He mentioned it, yes. Being scared to go in the woods, at her age! Might as well not be a gendarme at all, then, I told Marc.

AGENT: You didn't like Miss Pescar much, did you?

SONIA: That's right, and he knew it. He'd defend her whenever he thought I was going too far, but they were not friends.

AGENT: What would you reproach her?

SONIA: I felt ill-at-ease around her. There was a time when, since she lives on her own, we invited her for dinner. I didn't like how she would act as this woman-child persona on purpose and, most of all, I didn't like the way she'd look at my daughters. It's like she was disgusted by them. She'd avoid touching them and talking to them as much as possible. I didn't forgive her for that. I am like everybody and I hope that we'll find her safe and sound. But that's it.

AGENT: That's it for us too. We are done for today. Anything else you'd like to add?

SONIA: Just one last thing. I know they say that Marc was probably suffering from hallucinations. Yet, it seems a lot like the dreams he had before he died. They both talked about it and she said she had the same dreams. He'd dream he was chased by a shadow and he'd always end up caught before waking up. Marc told me that in the end, it had become systematic to the point where he'd be afraid of going to sleep.

AGENT: Was it the same for Catherine?

SONIA: I don't know. I don't care. I just want my family to be left alone from now on.


	13. Third statement

_Second statement by the young people: _

AGENT: So she made you do a second statement?

NICOLAS: A second one, yeah. Directly at the station.

AGENT: And why?

NICOLAS: Because we had followed them in the woods. We filmed them; they saw us and ran after us.

AGENT: Did you intend to put it on Youtube? _(Nicolas doesn't answer) _Why?

NICOLAS: We thought we could put it in our short film.

AGENT: Christ. And what happened afterwards?

NICOLAS: She found syringes in my trash.

AGENT: These? _(He puts out a bag full of empty syringes)_

NICOLAS: These, yeah.

AGENT: And what did you say to her?

NICOLAS: The same as I did to you, that they weren't ours.

AGENT: You sure of it? There are you fingerprints on it. Don't play moron with me, kid.

NICOLAS: It's not mine! Leave me the fuck alone! My mum is sick. She uses them for meds she takes intravenously. It's the truth, sir! Call her if you don't believe me!

AGENT: What about Miss Pescar? How did she react when you told her that?

NICOLAS: She seemed really angry at me in particular. She yelled louder that I'd better not have lied to her or she'd make my life a living hell.

AGENT: And then what? Don't stop there. What happened?

NICOLAS: We got everything. She showed us the poster and asked us if we made it, we said we didn't but she wouldn't listen to us. She called us sick bastards and liars and psychos and that if we were the ones who kidnapped the girl, she'd always be behind us and never let go.

AGENT: And ?

NICOLAS: In the end, her colleague was standing next to her and was looking at her like: « Better calm down before we get in trouble ». Even he himself understood that she had gone completely nuts. Shit, it's not our fault if the girl is missing! We don't wanna go to jail! We wouldn't be there now if it wasn't for these two insane cops!


	14. Phone messages

_Records taken from evidence: Miss Catherine Pescar's phone, found in her hotel room: _

_ "__Hello everybody! I'm not here but leave me a message and I'l call you back! Bye !__ "_

5:59 pm: "It's Marc. Call me."

6:11 pm: "It's Marc. Answer. Answer the phone. Now. Leaving just like that? Aren't you ashamed? You yell at me in front of everybody and then leave us just like that like we're total morons, with all the work to do? Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not gonna lash out like this for nothing any longer. Call me back, period."

6:46 pm: "Ok, I'm not gonna scream because it's useless. But I want us to have a serious conversation about what happened with the kids. Get there, or at least please pick up the phone. See you."

7:20 pm: "It's me again. Listen, I don't know what you're doing. But it's not clever, ok? If there's a problem, we can talk about it! No problem! I just want you to stop ignoring my calls. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up, we'll talk. I'd rather not use the phone any longer, I have a headache. Answer as soon as you can, ok?"

7:41 pm: "Hello Cathie, I'm in front of your hotel. I've been trying to get you on the phone for 10 minutes. You're still not here; I'm starting to worry a little. I'm thinking maybe you're out of batteries. I'll wait a little longer, just in case. Answer the phone whenever you can."

9:02 pm: "Cathie, it's Marc. Well, I haven't found you. I hope you'll be there tomorrow, even though I still have no idea of what is wrong with you. My headache is not gone, it hurts like hell._ (pause)_ I also wanted to tell you, I know you're afraid. If there's something you'd like to talk about… I don't know, but there are many sergeants with antecedents of traumas. And sometimes, it resurfaces at unexpected moments. _(pause)_ You must be thinking that it's none of my business. As for me anyway, I'm seeing someone since my « case ». It's a friendly advice. Don't do anything stupid, ok ? See you tomorrow."

10:45 pm: "The lab just called me. They finally got the rest of the video. They said they'll send us the rest tomorrow but I told them we needed it tonight. We can finally watch the rest and see what really happened. See you tomorrow."

11:02 pm: "Me again. I received your message. It was about time! Your tone of voice was strange. _(pause)_ It's raining outside. It hurts so much it feels like my skull is being sawed. I tried to sleep a little but I was immediately awakened by a nightmare. I dreamed you were calling me for help. Here it is; we have it. I went back at the station to see the rest of the video and… I think maybe we should leave the investigation to someone else. It's… God. I'd prefer we talk about it when you're there. Bye."

11:14 pm: "Cathie, I received your message. I will join you shortly."


	15. Last part of the video

**_Video reassembled by the lab: _**

_In the further right corner of the empty workshop, the girl is standing still with her back to the camera. The man walks away from the camera towards the girl until he is a meter away from her. He extends his arm to her. She turns and screams. _

_The man is thrown back and hits his head against the wall next to the chair on which the camera has been placed. The chair falls to the side and the camera turns towards the ceiling. The child is half visible to the right of the screen. The man comes back in the camera's range. His face is shining with sweat as he tries to force the door. He is suddenly propelled at the wall behind the little girl. His head and shoulders hit the wall and he falls down. The little girl, standing still, keeps crying out in a continuous scream with her mouth wide open. The man is propelled again towards a corner of the ceiling. For a fraction of second, the man is floating upside down before falling on his back on the camera. Irregular sounds of hoarse breathing are heard. In the back of the man, the camera buzzes and, when exposed to the light of the room again, rays of statics distort the image. The camera is now several feet above the floor. The last statics couldn't be erased from the film and completely blurry the end. Throughout the buzzing, long moans can be heard coming from the man on the ground. Between the statics, a person in dark-colored attire seems to stand behind the girl, facing the man lying in a pool of blood, his limbs twisted at a physically impossible angle. _

_Due to the poor quality of image, the authorities failed to provide a composite drawing of the facial features of the pale man in black. _


	16. Last video

**_Last recorded video of the file. _****_Night. At the entrance of the parc. Delenrs is holding his camera to his face this time. By his side, Miss Pescar is clearly visible. They're standing face to face. _**

DELENRS: So? What did you find out?

PESCAR: I'm sorry I was gone for so long.

DELENRS: Doesn't matter, it's not important now. Tell me.

PESCAR: I've been thinking for a long time. What if it wasn't a killer, actually? Maybe it's a character that protects children from real pedophiles. That's why we play as an adult and why are afraid of him. He keeps them with him, away from the world. That's why we never find them. I'm sure of it.

DELENRS: What? What are you talking about? What are you saying?

PESCAR: It'll be your turn if I don't do anything. He blessed me, like them. I must convince him to return the girl. I have to go.

DELENRS: _(lowers the camera, takes her arm) _No, wait! What the hell are you doing? Where do you think you're going?

PESCAR: Keep the camera up. I mean it. _(he raises the camera to his face again)_ Do you trust me? _(pause)_ I can talk to him. I'm going first, and then you follow me. He hears us. I'll sing to guide you.

DELENRS: _(she pulls out her pistol, runs towards the trees and disappears) _Where are you going? Where are you going? Stay!

PESCAR: Wait for at least fifteen minutes. Most of all, keep the camera on all the time!

_(Ten minutes passed between the first and the second part of the video)_

DELENRS: _(walks fast between the trees, the path is lit by the light of the camera) _Shit. Shit. Shit. _(He walks for about five minutes during which nothing happens) (A poster on a tree: HELP ME). He takes it off, folds it and puts it in his jacket. He stands still.) _Cathie! Cathie! _(The camera is buzzing; he takes out his phone and tries to call)_ Fuck! _(the buzzing gets louder, he turns the camera in one direction)_ You there? _(He moves towards that direction) _I can't see you! Sing! _(He turns around, the path that led him to his spot is still visible but he doesn't seem to see it anymore. The camera move he makes is so sudden it is impossible to distinguish what the camera caught. He runs. Two minutes later, he seems to have calmed down. He pulls out his gun.) _Gendarmerie! Hands up! Show yourself if you don't want to be shot! _(A song hummed by a female voice can be heard) _Cathie! I hear you! _(He walks towards the voice for three minutes. The buzzing has stopped.)_ _(He goes past the tree where his body has been found. Cathie stands there, facing him, still humming) _Cathie ! _(He runs towards her, making the camera bounce in jerky movements. When the light of the camera hits her, Catherine cries out with her mouth wide-open, holds her gun in front of her and shoots. A first bullet reaches Delenrs and makes him drop the camera that falls between the roots of the tree. A second bullet takes his breath away. His legs, the only visible part of his body, are shaken with spasms. A third bullet is shot, this time by Delenrs, reaches Cathie in the knee. She bends over, shocked, and escapes, limping but still screaming) (Delenrs calls) _Why? _(Catherine's screams get weaker and weaker until they completely stop. The screen starts to twitch. Something dark seems to move between the trees. The camera's bulb explodes before the thing comes out of the darkness. Statics blurry the image more and more. Delenrs's body moves forward, his ankles taken by what looks like a hand, too big to be Catherine's, attached to an arm too long to belong to a man. Some more bullet shots saturate the audio of the last few seconds of the video as tree branches block more and more the view of the sky.) __(scream) _Fuck you! _(Last image of the video: a white, oval shape that looks like the moon but is low between the trees at the base of the trees, Delenrs stares at the moon)._


	17. Tribute

Layla case investigator is deceased, the second one missing:

The body of an investigator in charge of the case of 6-year-old Layla's disappearance was discovered in regional parc of Morvan near Liernais this morning. His body was riddled with bullets and a broken camera was found next to him.

After several calls between him and his 24-year-old colleague, the 52-year-old man working at the station of Saulieu had gone to the entrance of the parc in the middle of the night, with his camera. He then eventually ran after her through the woods while filming the chase.

Only around 10:30 am was he found dead by three young walkers who alerted the forces of law. The Brigade for Research and Intervention (BRI), had been dispatched to the scene and intervened shortly after 11 am.

The gendarme had a gunshot hole in the shoulder and another one in the chest. He might have also used his gun on his colleague who ran away.

The authorities hope that the video in the camera found next to the body of the gendarme will pull the blinds on the identity of his murderer. His partner, Miss Catherine Pescar, is considered as a potential suspect. It is also emphasized that the investigation on Layla's disappearance, kidnapped last Monday by a pedophile found dead, is not suspended.

Minister of the Interior Manuel Valls would also like to pay tribute to the exemplary commitment of this gendarme "who paid with his life his devotion to the interests of our citizens".


End file.
